Just Harry
by LaineyG
Summary: Harry and Hermione, due to unforeseeable events, become Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl in their sixth year. Hermione and Harry may find that they become closer than they think. Hermione/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry woke up on September 1st. Feeling groggy from a poor night's sleep, Harry lazily pulled on his pants. He yawned and scratched his head. He blindly started reaching for his glasses. When his vision became clear – so did the date. _Shit! What bloody time is it?_ Harry whispered under his breath. He grabbed his wrist watch and glanced at the time. It was 8:00AM. Harry sighed in relief. He was afraid he had slept in.

Harry glanced over at his still empty trunk. _Guess I should pack._ Harry thought to himself. He stared around his large room. His walls were collaged with Quidditch and Gryffindor posters. Along his dresser was varying pictures of him at various ages, his friends and _his parents_. He stared into the mirror, attempting to make his hair lay flat.

"Harry, get a move on! You'll be late!" James Potter hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yah Yah. Got it." Harry rolled his eyes and started shoving his school things into his trunk. When he was finished he started loudly dragging his trunk down the stairs until it was no longer in his hands. It was floating behind him.

"Do you mind Master Potter? Chelby would love to help you carry your belongings down the stairs sir." Squeaked a female house elf at the bottom of the stairs. Chelby has been in the family since Harry was born sixteen years ago.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Harry said lazily. His eyes widened at the breakfast his father had prepared. His mother was at the kitchen reading a copy of the daily prophet.

"Morning sweetheart. All ready for term?" His mother said not taking her eye off of the paper. Harry yawned and said "Yeah. Should be great."

"Ron sent an owl late last night saying he was flooing to our house this morning so you two can go to the station together." Lily said to him – finally taking her eyes off the morning paper. Harry's mood lifted a little. He hasn't seen Ron all summer. Him and his family spent the summer in America. His mother had a colleague there who is the potions master at the American school of magic. Lily potter was the secondary charms professor at Hogwarts. But she secretly still loved keeping up to date with Potions academia.

"Yeah sounds good Mum." He was now stuffing his mouth with waffles. When he swallowed he heard a bang come from the study's fireplace.

"Mmm. Smells like Mr. Potter's cooking." A very tall red-haired boy said while strutting into the kitchen. Harry smiled and got up to greet his very best friend – Ron Weasley.

"You are welcome to join us Ron." James said smiling at him. Ron beamed at Harry's dad.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks Mr. Potter!"

While piling toast onto his palms, Ron looked at Harry.

"So how was America Harry?"

"It was great! The beaches on the coast were fantastic." Harry responded.

"Yeah. Harry was a bit more preoccupied with a different sort of view." James said holding in laughter. Harry went pink and laughed.

"Well you can't blame me! American girls definitely don't have much shame" He quickly looked at his mother who tisked him from behind her paper.

"I don't know how Katie would appreciate that son." Lily said smirking.

Katie Bell and Harry have been dating for two years. Although she was a year older – her and Harry both were on the Gryffindor team. Along with Ron, Ginny and several others. "Nah. She's cool. She has got posters of famous Quidditch players in her bedroom. So I think I get a pass." Harry said at his mother. Ron laughed.

"Katie Bell is definitely very chill. Her and Harry are more like friends than intimate if you know what I mean." Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs and Harry spit out a bit of his toast and went even pinker.

"Just because we aren't rabbits does not mean it won't eventually happen" Harry said rubbing his ribs.

"I don't even want to know" James and Lily said in unison while plugging their ears in jest. Everyone was laughing.

Lily started ushering Ron and Harry into the study and dumping floo powder in their hands.

"Be safe sweetheart. Don't study too hard! I will owl soon!"

"Thanks Mum." Harry ducked when she tried to kiss him on the cheek. She ran her hands through his hair to mess it up.

"Oh now Harry needs another hour to fix his hair for Katie." Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry jabbed him in the side knocking some floo powder down.

James and Lily gave the boys warning glares and waved good-bye. Harry and Ron left for King's Cross Station.

Harry and Ron bustled through the station and made it onto platform 9 3/4. They got there early and reserved their favourite booth. Ron and Harry immediately plopped down on the seats and started discussing their plans for Quidditch and school. Katie and Angelina found them and joined them.

"Harry!" Katie squealed as she embraced him. She lightly pecked him on the cheek and leaned on his shoulder. Harry smiled and returned the kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Kate. Hope your summer was good!" Immediately Angelina looked around awkwardly. Harry and Ron didn't notice but Katie was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Had the best time! It was really uh... eventful. Definitely got a lot of practice in!" Katie said recovering from the awkward stare that Angelina was giving her.

"I wish I could say the same. I played Frisbee with a bunch of people at the beach. I guess that's like catching a rather large snitch." Harry answered.

"Well as captain – I don't think your setting such a great example." Angelina said playfully. Angelina looked over at Ron.

"You going to try out again Weasley?" Ron looked at her with an 'obvious' stare.

"Of course I am. Trying out for keeper again." Katie clapped her hands.

"I wonder who else will try out! This is so exciting having my boyfriend as captain. But don't you dare go easy on me. I will definitely not be going easy on anyone this year. This is my final year and I am determined to win the Quidditch cup!" The way Katie raved about Quidditch was one of the many reasons why Harry liked her so much. Her eyes shined when ever she was discussing her passion for the sport. Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Uh… Harry? We are supposed to be in the meeting for prefects. Honestly. Did you forget already? I owled you about it yesterday!" A curly haired girl appeared at the entrance of the booth. Harry stopped staring at Katie to look up at Hermione Granger. She was the smartest person in their year. Harry and Hermione had been chosen to be Gryffindor's prefects this year. Harry wasn't sure he could handle being both captain and prefect. Harry rolled his eyes. "Look. I am coming. Be there in a sec kay?" Hermione glared at him and didn't bother waiting for him. Hermione and Harry have a difficult friendship. They liked each other enough but Hermione was always annoyed at how Harry slacks off with Quidditch and his girlfriends all the time and still maintains a decent average. Harry thought Hermione was a brilliant witch – but can smother him sometimes. They used to be very close when they were younger. But last year – whenever Harry had started dating Katie. Hermione became extra insufferable. At the end of term last year – she spent most of her time in the library. Even more than usual.

Harry gave a quick kiss to Katie on the lips and got up to join Hermione in the Gryffindor prefects meeting. Weirdly enough – Professor McGonagall was on board as well. This was strange to see. It seems Hermione read Harry's confused look on her face and started talking.

"So apparently the chosen Head Girl and Head Boy had something rather unfortunate happen to them during the summer and Dumbledore opted to just pick from the upper year prefects instead of the rest of the seventh years." Hermione explained. Harry didn't speak. He was not prepared to be Head Boy. He most definitely did not want to face an awkward year with Hermione. He was about to protest and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Yes it appears the pickings were rather slim this year among the seventh years. So Dumbledore chose you and Hermione to be Head Boy and Girl. Effective immediately." McGonagall's face did not have any shred of emotion on it. She announced it like it was the most boring topic ever.

"But professor. I am Quidditch captain! Surely I do not have enough time to do both! What does it even mean to be Head Boy?!" Harry gasped. He was not forming any thoughts.

"Honestly Harry. This is supposed to be an honour," spat Hermione. "Besides, I'm sure I will be doing all the work anyways." Harry glared at her.

"Yeah right! Like I am going to let you have full control. The prefects will hex us for sure if you are in charge. Hermione Granger: Hitler 2.0." Hermione's eyes narrowed even further.

"You are such an arrogant ass, Potter! But I will not let you ruin this amazing opportunity for me." McGonagall cleared her throat once more and excused herself. _What was Dumbledore thinking?_ She thought to herself.

Harry glared at Hermione until she handed him a piece of parchment.

"What the fuck is this? You already have a schedule made up?"

"No. If you would actually use your head and read it you will see that it's a password." Hermione spat.

"A password? A password for what?" Harry asked confused. Hermione sighed. She hated explaining things to people.

"A password to the Head House of Commons." She explained. Harry stood up immediately and frantically unfolded the piece of parchment. Lo and behold there were directions and a password to the Head House of Commons.

"Was this always a thing? You mean every Head Boy and Girl shared a dormitory?" Harry asked—the panic still not leaving his voice. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Honestly Harry. When you are Head Boy and Girl you have to be in a place of neutrality. There has to be at least a façade of impartiality among the houses. Usually they mix the houses up between Head Boy and Head Girl – but I guess no one from the other houses was up to the job." Harry stared at her.

"So what? We can't be in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked. Hermione expelled a sharp noise from under her breath.

"Of course we can. But we will be spending a lot of time in our own dorm. We need to work together or you need to stay out of my way." Harry looked at her deeply.

"There is no way in hell you get full reign. Count me in."

"Fine. Its settled then. See you at 'home'." Hermione gave him a curt smile and left the booth. Harry followed suit and returned to his previous booth.

"Harry! How was the meeting? Pretty boring stuff eh? I am sure glad that I am not a prefect." Ron said while leaning back on his seat. Harry groaned and plopped down beside Katie who was wrist deep in a box of candy.

"What's up Harry?" Katie asked.

"Well apparently I am Head Boy now." Harry said letting out another harsh groan. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"What?" He asked looking back at all of them.

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious?! That is amazing! Congrats Harry!" Katie yelled. Everyone else congratulated him too. Harry became very annoyed.

"Yeah but now I have to awkwardly spend three terms with Hermione. I don't even get to sleep in the Gryffindor common room!" Ron roared with laughter.

"Oh come on Harry. She's our friend. Why can't you two get along?"

Angelina snorted. "Coming from you? That's rich. You and her constantly fight." Ron shot her a glare and then smiled in defeat.

"Yeah I guess. But I think she is still more mad at Harry. Thanks Katie." Ron smiled and leaned back again.

"Me? What the bloody hell does this have to do with me?" Katie asked worried. Harry shot Ron a harsh glance and mouthed _SHUT THE FUCK UP_ to him. Katie saw Harry's not so subtle communication.

"Tell me Harry. Do I have something to do with you and Hermione not getting along?" Katie asked again. Slightly more serious this time.

"Um. No…She just became weird near the end of last term. Nothing to do with you. She just gets like this sometime. Usually its because Ron pisses her off. But now its my turn I expect." Harry explained nervously. Katie looked at him disbelievingly but decided to drop it. Ron could not stop smiling.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why does this always happen to me?_ Harry pleaded to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry has had friendships go south on him before. Ginny Weasley and him used to play Quidditch together during breaks and summer vacation. But one day when Harry wanted to introduce Ginny to a girl he met in class she suddenly stopped speaking to him. Since then Ron said that whenever Harry was mentioned she would always go quiet and change the subject. It was weird. Both Ginny and Hermione both have practically stopped speaking to him. Harry wasn't really sure why. They were his friends; why wouldn't they be happy for him?

Harry and Ron got off the train together and headed immediately for the Great Hall. Harry didn't get a chance to eat much on the train so he was very hungry. He hoped the sorting wouldn't take too long. Hermione caught up with them and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey! How was your summer?" Hermione asked. Ron turned around to look at her and smiled back.

"My summer was excellent! Worked on my flying of course." Ron said proudly. Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"Hope you got lots of studying in as well. That summer work was no joke. This year is not going to be easy!" Hermione lectured. Harry laughed.

"You say that every year! We all know you will ace every class." Hermione glared at him.

"It's not like I clap my hands and do well. It actually takes a lot of hard work. Not like you would understand." Harry didn't understand. He was joking and she blew up at him. He was getting tired of this.

"Look. I don't know what your fucking problem is with me. But I would like you to grow up and sort your shit out Hermione!" Ron looked back and forth from Harry and Hermione awkwardly. Hermione was not breaking eye contact.

"You are really thick Harry! I don't have a problem with you. Just with how arrogant you are." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron snorted with laughter.

"You know Harry. You can't really argue with that." Ron said smiling at Hermione. Hermione giggled and smiled back at him. Harry groaned.

They found seats next to Katie, Angelina and Leanne. Harry sat in the seat next to Katie and threw his arm around her. Hermione stopped in her tracks a bit and her smile seemed to fade. She shook her head and sat next to Ron.

"Hermione! Its great to see you! Hope you had a good summer!" Katie said excitedly.

"It went well." Hermione said quickly. Katie frowned.

"That's good…" Katie said slowly. Angelina noticed Hermione's attitude.

"Hermione…is there something wrong?" Angelina asked looking concerned. Hermione's face brightened.

"Nope! I am a little tired from reading last night.. but that's it! Why do you ask?" Hermione answered. Angelina did not look convinced. Her attitude seemed to be only directed at Katie.

"Oh ok. I'm glad that's all it is."

Dumbledore entered the great hall and stood at the podium in front of the hall. He gave his usual speech before the sorting began. Harry and Hermione both were studying the names of all the first years. Head Boy and Girl had to make sure to inform all prefects of any issues they see first hand. But to do that – they have to know them by name. Hermione summoned a quill and parchment from her bag. Harry didn't have any on him close by and wasn't sure his summoning charm was strong enough to reach his trunk – which is in an unfamiliar location. He nudged Hermione and asked to borrow a quill and piece of parchment. She nodded and handed her bag over to him while writing furiously.

Harry carefully opened her bag and took out what he needed. Hermione had put an extension charm on her bag to hold probably the equivalent of a small library. Harry couldn't help but smile. He always admired Hermione's work ethic. He whispered thanks to Hermione while putting her bag under her feet.

Harry was trying to come up with distinguishing features to match up with each of the first year's names. He was glad he would have Hermione's notes to also look at later. A lot of the kids seemed to look alike to him. He would also write an S, G, H or R to stand for the house that the sorting hat placed them in. Knowing these names will definitely not be easy. During the sorting, Ginny and Dean came up behind him and passed him a piece of parchment before taking their seats again.

Harry unfolded the parchment and it had the Gryffindor common room password on it. Ginny and Dean must be the replacement Gryffindor prefects. He made a mental note to learn the other house passwords. He remembered in previous years that the Head students had to know all the house passwords for security reasons. Harry was now getting worried. Being one of the head students seemed like a lot of responsibility. Hermione glanced over and noticed Harry's worried look. Hermione smiled. It was nice for her to see Harry showing a little humility. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at her. Her expression was soft.

"Harry," Hermione whispered "We're going to be fine."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said blushing. Katie noticed Hermione's hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Nice to see you two getting along." Katie said smirking. Hermione's hand swiftly left Harry's shoulder and she blushed slightly.

"It doesn't make sense if we are at each other's throats. We do have to live together all year." Hermione pointed out. Katie snorted.

"That didn't stop you from ignoring him all last term." Katie said jokingly. Hermione shot Katie a glance.

"I was not ignoring him! It was during OWL time. I had to study." Hermione explained. Katie did not look convinced, but decided it was best to drop it. Especially if it meant Hermione and Harry could be friends again. He needs her. Katie thought to herself.

The sorting had finally finished and the plates magically filled with food. Harry smiled jubilantly. He was so hungry. He filled his plate to the brim and started shovelling food into his mouth. Everyone else was doing the same. When he was finished dessert he let out a yawn.

"Hey Katie, want to come see the Head Common room with me?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Katie replied. Hermione gave both of them an annoyed look.

"I guess that's ok with me..." Hermione added.

Harry ignored her. Hermione, Katie and Harry all set off to the new Head Common Room. They went to the third floor which Harry, Ron and Hermione were told was off limits to students in their first year. Harry was now very excited. _No wonder they didn't want us up here_ … Harry thought to himself. When they reached where the door was supposed to be, there was no door to be found.

"Uh Hermione are you sure this was the right way?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

"Honestly Harry. They wouldn't just have the door hiding in plain sight." Hermione pulled out her wand and did varying swishing motions at the wall. She muttered something under her breath and then suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow! That's cool! A hidden door!" Katie said in awe. Hermione snorted.

"Yeah. McGonagall told me to sense the magic with the door and perform an anti protection spell to reveal the door. Its really just a special _Revelio_ charm." Lectured Hermione. Harry sighed.

"Great. Another thing for me to learn. You will have to teach me that one or I won't be able to ever come in on my own." Harry said sheepishly. Hermione giggled.

"That's one thing I am happy to teach you." Hermione said smiling.

Once they entered the common room, all three Gryffindors gasped in amazement. The entire room was decorated in Hogwarts colours and had features from all four houses. It also contains portraits from past headmasters as well. Most of them are empty because they spend most of their time in the Headmaster's office.

"Wow Harry! This is amazing! You guys will never have an issue with noise up here! There's so much study room!" Katie said amazed. Harry still could not help staring. He looked over at Hermione who was smiling as well. They met gazes and their smiles widened.

Katie turned to sit in one of the loveseats. "Ahh I could get used to this! Harry come join me!" Katie said sweetly.

"That's my cue to turn in. Please keep it down." Hermione said slightly annoyed. Harry smiled at Hermione while blushing and waved her good night.

Harry went and joined Katie on the couch. He placed his arm around her and began kissing her neck. Katie giggled slightly and turned to return the favour to Harry. She started close to his ear and worked her way down to his collarbone. This was sending shivers down Harry's entire body. He used his finger to prop her chin up and kissed her very deeply.

"I am really glad you're here Katie." Harry said flushed. Katie looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I really missed you this summer. I really wish you didn't go away." Katie's smile started to fade.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to just train all summer. I asked if you would come with me but you turned it down." Harry said confused.

"I did want to train. I didn't think I would miss you as much as I did. It was really hard." Katie said slowly.

"Well you could have joined me in the states. My parents would have paid for your travels. They were really bummed that you didn't come with us." Harry explained.

"Well. I didn't want to intrude on your family vacation. But I should have come. Otherwise…well never mind." Katie paused. Harry was too tired to press on.

"I think we should head to bed. Do you want to stay here or go back to your dorm?" Harry asked while yawning.

"I think I should go back to the Gryffindor common room. Hope you understand." Katie said nervously.

"Ok. Goodnight Kate." Harry said while swiftly kissing Katie on the cheek.

Harry yawned a second time and went up the stairs. Inside of his bedroom was a king sized four poster bed decorated with Yellow, Red, Blue and Green curtains to represent each house. Harry undressed slowly and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow was the first day of classes. Harry and Hermione had Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Potions was Harry's least favourite class (when he had it with Snape) next to Divination. But he was excited to see who was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Harry was hoping his Mother would teach the sixth year potions class instead of Snape. That way he would maybe have a fighting chance at getting at least an Exceeds Expectations for his NEWT exam.

Hermione couldn't help but eavesdrop on Harry and Katie's conversation. She felt sick listening to Katie whine about how she missed Harry all summer when she had a chance to go to America with him in the first place. Who would put Quidditch practice over travelling? Hermione would never understand people's obsession with that sport. But Hermione had to admit that watching Harry was exhilarating. Probably because most of his wins were very near misses. He always caught the snitch in very humourous yet dangerous ways. He seemed to always win by the skin of his teeth. Hermione smiled thinking of Harry's past matches.

Hermione thought it best not to listen anymore. She also went to bed. Maybe being in close proximity to Harry won't be so bad after all. Still, she had a feeling she would have to put up with Harry and Katie as well. Which for some reason made her feel off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke the next day well rested. He threw on his robes and tucked his wand in his pocket. He made his way downstairs to the study area and saw Hermione, dressed, with her Potions text in her hand. She was only wearing a blouse and pleated kilt. Her feet were propped up on the poof that sat in front of the sofa. Her legs were quite visible. Harry tried his best not to notice. But then he noticed her hair. It wasn't bushy or unruly today like it normally was. It was soft curls that framed her face beautifully. Harry smiled. Hermione looked very nice.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said happily to her. She did not look up from her book and waved acknowledgement at Harry's greeting. Harry got a bit annoyed at her usual rudeness. He got in front of her and pushed her legs off of the poof.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione. She stared at him before a grin broke on her face. Harry grinned back at her.

"I said: Good morning Hermione." Harry said making a point to really look at her. Hermione smiled haughtily.

"Good morning to you Harry Potter." Hermione said cheekily.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Its quite nice having my own room. Lavender and Pavarti used to keep me up with their useless gossip.

"Oooh. Did they ever mention me?" Harry asked sounding very cocky. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. They went on and on and on about how pretty and smart you are." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry laughed.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't they?" Harry responded.

"Harry, girls don't spend their time worrying about if you think of them all day. We actually have our own concerns and lives that definitely don't concern you." Hermione lectured.

"Well. Maybe they'd be happier if they did. I do tend to give girls a warming sensation." Harry said but also blushing. Hermione noticed that Harry was blushing.

"You know. Your arrogance is not as convincing if you look embarrassed saying something cocky." Hermione said smiling.

"My confidence is iron clad Hermione. What would Harry Potter have to be embarrassed about?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Well, there's the fact that you have glasses. The fact that your hair never looks tidy. You aren't very tall. Also you could be a better seeker like Viktor Krum." Hermione explained. Harry blushed again.

"Hey… That last one was below the belt. I am a bloody good seeker!" Harry said pretending to be extremely offended. Hermione laughed.

"You asked for it!" Hermione said. Hermione looked at the time on the wall. She started grasping for her bag and placing items in her bag with her wand.

"Hermione, you really need to teach me how to do that. I am tired of cleaning like muggles." Harry said jokingly.

"Well maybe you should actually read our textbooks. Most of the spells and cleaning charms are in there. That's how I learn them." Hermione bragged.

"Well some of us don't have all day to do extra studying on top of school work and Quidditch." Harry responded in defense.

"That sounds like a Harry problem and definitely not my problem." Hermione responded.

"Hm.. maybe if I could cut out snogging time with Katie I could have time to squeeze in being a keener." Harry jested.

"Hey. If you keep teasing. I won't help you with anything this year. I will be Ron's potion's partner instead! Then you can never be an Auror like your Dad!" Hermione teased back. Harry smiled. He liked how she just knew him so well that it was effortless speaking to her. Her memory was impeccable so he only ever had to tell her something once and it would stick with her. He wondered if Katie knew what Harry wanted to be.

Harry and Hermione finally made it out of their common room and quickly went down to their potions lesson. They made it just in time before the bell rang. Harry and Hermione both sighed in relief that there was still a full table open to them. Ron and Neville were sitting together, and as always, Dean and Seamus were at their seats as well.

"I would have deducted points from Gryffindor for your tardiness if you were any later Mr. Potter" Lily Potter said smiling slightly. Another sigh of relief left Harry's body. _Thank FUCKING GOD I do not have Snape this year._ Harry's mother did mostly teach charms lessons but she would fill in time here and there for other lessons as well to make the more tenured professors' schedules lighter. But Lily definitely was the strongest in Charms. Harry expected that Snape lets her have some of his lessons because its no secret he has a soft spot for her.

"Won't happen again Professor!" Hermione said still out of breath from their jog to class this morning. Ron poked Harry in the back and passed him a note.

 _You survived! Hurrah!_

Harry smirked at the note and threw Ron a thumbs up. Hermione glared at the both of them from breaking her concentration. Ron and Harry always joked that Hermione went in robot mode when in class. She never acted fully human when she was concentrating on a lesson. Harry threw a joking glance over at Ron and Ron returned it with a hidden laugh. The lesson went very well. Lily had a more nurturing teaching style relative to Snape. But she did have very high standards. Harry asked Hermione a billion questions before submitting his finished potion to Lily.

Lily was now examining Hermione's potion. She smiled brightly. "Wow, this is magnificent. Some one definitely did her summer home work. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lily said smiling. Harry looked at Hermione's potion compared to his. His definitely was a few shades a different colour than hers. Now Harry was a bit nervous. When he submitted his potion for examination, Lily smiled at him and responded with "Good Harry. Nicely done."

"Hey Potter. Your potion's really got to suck if even your mother won't give you pity points!" Draco Malfoy whispered sharply.

"Be careful git. I can deduct House Points now. I'd be careful if I were you!" Harry whispered back. Harry knew that he could not deduct points in class because he only had Head Boy abilities when he was not in class. This way that Head students could still earn house points for exceptional school work in class and Quidditch. Draco glared in response and whispered something to Blaise which made Blaise laugh.

For the most part Harry always tried to ignore Draco. Him and Draco have always been rivals since day one. Him and Harry shared a passion for flying and always competed against each other. More recently they would also compete over girl's affections. Although Harry was not aware of this. Harry was not the type of guy to gloat over how many girls fancy him. He had a one track mind and only liked focusing on one girl at a time. That way his head wouldn't explode with the other things he had to keep on his mind. Draco definitely benefited from Harry's apathy. Ron told him that Draco has slept with most of the sixth year Slytherin girls and that he was looking to expand to Gryffindor. Harry expected that Draco would go for Gryffindor girls hoping that it would get a rise out of Harry. But Harry only had eyes for Katie at the moment. And Katie Bell absolutely despised Draco because of her competitive attitude regarding Quidditch. So Harry believed that he had nothing to worry about.

After their double potions lesson, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall for some lunch. Hermione and Harry both missed breakfast because of their early morning socialization. As Hermione was walking down the corridors with Harry and Ron. Harry was noticing a lot of guys eyeing Hermione. Sometimes he would hear a few whistles and hollers. He didn't really get what the big fuss was about. But then he noticed. Hermione's blouse had broken a button and her cleavage was very noticeable.

"Uh Hermione. I think one of your buttons blew open." Harry whispered to her once they sat down. He didn't want to embarrass her anymore. Hermione looked down at her blouse and blushed a bright scarlet and repaired the button with a _Repairo_ spell.

"Thanks." Hermione said still blushing. Harry smiled back at her. But even with fixing the button, guys were still looking at her. Harry didn't know why this bothered him. She wasn't on display at a museum for guys to gawk at. He clutched his hands into fists and tried to ignore them all.

"Harry!" Katie yelled while squeezing herself between Harry and Hermione. Hermione shot her a glare. Katie turned Harry's face towards hers and kissed him very deeply. His face suddenly got very hot.

"Hey Kate…. Good…. lessons?" Harry asked lamely. Katie laughed.

"Aw. You're all flustered. How'd you get him all hot and bothered Hermione?" Katie asked. Hermione spit out a bit of her drink and her cheeks flushed scarlet again.

"What?" Hermione asked. Katie started laughing.

"I was joking! God Hermione loosen up!" Katie said nudging her a bit. Hermione laughed awkwardly and didn't dare meet Harry's gaze. Harry didn't get why Hermione reacted that way when Katie made jokes like that. Katie always joked around that Hermione and Harry were having a secret affair behind her back in good fun. It was only funny because of how ridiculous it sounded. An array of images just floated on Harry's mind of Hermione and him kissing. Harry shook his head and felt a bit of shame from enjoying those thoughts. _The power of one god damn button_. Harry thought to himself.

Ron finally finished his marathon of eating to add to the conversation. "Hey Hermione. I think you've got a couple extra admirers this year. Better be careful. You might actually fall in love and fail all your classes because of how distracted you are!" Ron teased. Hermione scoffed at him.

"No one is worth my time. Especially if all they have time for is to gawk at me like I am a piece of meat. Besides. I don't have time for a boyfriend. Passing my NEWTS are all that matter to me this year!" Hermione ranted.

"Was only joking!" Ron said laughing. Harry himself got worried. Did he himself really have time for a girlfriend? Should be be worrying about his grades too?

"Should we be off to Defence class then?" Hermione asked. They all agreed and sauntered off to class together, leaving Katie behind. Harry made sure to back track and plant a kiss on her cheek before catching up with the others.

"See you tonight?" He asked Katie. She nodded.

 _It's a date._ Harry thought.

**Hermione POV**

As Hermione was walking to class Ron's words were replaying over and over in her head. Was she really getting that much attention that even Ron would notice? Why didn't Harry say anything? Why did Harry not gawk and stare at her chest like all the others did. He actually told her to button up. Was she really that unattractive to him? If only Harry was less polite and was more obvious like every other guy at the school she could already know if he too found her attractive. Hermione was furious with herself for even caring about what boys thought of her appearance. Her intelligence should be a more important topic than the size of her chest or the shape of her legs. She even put effort into her hair this morning using beauty charms that she had learned over the summer. Every time she put even an extra thought into her appearance. Harry always came to her mind. She knew him inside and out. She always thought about whether he would prefer this colour or that. She was even more furious at herself for thinking about Harry's opinion like it was gospel. Harry was her friend. Harry is her friend. Just her friend. There is nothing _**nothing nothing nothing**_ between him and her. But Katie! The jokes she makes about Harry and Hermione both anger her and lift her. The thought of Hermione and Harry having secret rendezvous with each other in secret raised her body temperature.

 _Relax Hermione. Harry is… JUST. HARRY._ This is what Hermione always told herself. Harry is just Harry. She didn't realize she was actually convincing herself of anything. But saying these words made it easier being around him. Her body temperature would go back to normal and she could concentrate on what really matters. Which is being the best witch she can be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Defence against the Dark Arts went well as usual for Harry. It really was his best class. He was even more of a natural than Hermione. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all shuffling down the hall slowly heading towards the Head Common Room. But on their way, something peculiar caught their eye. Harry stopped walking causing the others to bump into him slightly. He cocked his head slightly to get a better look.

Draco Malfoy was leaning in and whispering to a girl. A girl wearing Gryffindor colours. A girl with raven hair and long legs. Katie. Harry's Katie. Draco was smiling at her and she giggled at whatever he whispered. Harry clenched his fist and felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"I heard that over the summer they became mates. They were training at the same pitch over the summer." Ron explained. Hermione looked at Harry with concerned eyes.

"Harry. It's nothing. Don't over think this." Hermione advised. Ron nodded and blocked Harry's view of Draco and Katie.

"Hermione's right. Katie's mad about you. But that doesn't mean your rivals are her rivals." Ron said placing both hands on both Harry's shoulders. Harry nudged quickly to remove Ron's hands from his shoulders and to get a better look.

"Yeah? Well I just don't trust Malfoy around her is all." Harry said biting his lip. Ron laughed and stepped in front of him again.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Katie would never go for a guy like Malfoy." Ron said smiling. Harry broke free of Ron's person and started strutting over to Draco and Katie.

"Leave her alone git. I think its best if you go back to the cave you crawled out of." Said Harry gritting his teeth. Malfoy glared at him and scoffed.

"You should learn some manners Potter." Draco said equally as menacingly. Katie elbowed Harry and glared back at him.

"Are you serious? You're seriously talking to him like I am not even here? I can take care of myself Harry. Besides, you look like an ass. Draco and I were just talking about Hufflepuff's new training curriculum. It's pretty horrible." Katie said angrily.

"Well sorry for thinking that "Draco" could ever have a civil conversation with anyone." Yelled Harry. He stormed away from them and towards the staircases. Ron and Hermione ran to catch up with him.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Hermione said attempting to pull at Harry's robes as she caught up with him. Harry turned quickly and without thinking shoved Hermione hard. She fell backwards and hit the floor.

"HEY. That is NOT ok." Ron shouted. Harry looked apologetically at Hermione who was now getting up.

"Hermione… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Harry said slowly bowing his head.

"It's fine Harry. But you are correct. You weren't thinking." Hermione said curtly.

"What the hell?! Why the hell did you blow up out of nowhere?" Ron asked Harry with a heavily furrowed brow. Harry looked away from Ron and looked at the floor before answering.

"I just didn't like the way he was looking at her. It makes me crazy." Harry said shamefully.

"Well like we told you. You have nothing to worry about. You're making something out of nothing." Hermione lectured.

Katie had now caught up with them. Her face was angry and hurt at the same time. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him lightly to the next corridor.

"Harry what the fuck was that?!" Katie shouted softly – so that no one could hear. Harry blushed and mumbled something under his breath before looking straight at her.

"I don't know Katie! Anything involving him sets something off in me. Why the hell are you even talking to him anyways? You've never had an interest in him before." Harry said nonsensically.

"I don't think you can have a say in who I am friends with. Besides, he helped me with my flying this summer." Katie explained.

"Your flying was fine before." Harry said annoyed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to be like this then I don't really want anything to do with you until you calm down. Until you turn back into the sweet boyfriend that I know then don't bother speaking to me." Katie said furiously. She stomped off and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Harry's mood only got worse. _How could she even stand up for him?_ She knew how Harry and Draco hated each other. _How could she not see that he only talks to her to get a rise out of him?_ Harry walked purposefully towards the staircases and towards his common room.

When he reached the door, Hermione was already waiting for him at the concealed entrance.

"Ron left to give you some space. But I remembered that I had to teach you how to get in the room." Hermione said with a stone face. Hermione quickly explained how to open the door and when Harry finally managed to open the door Hermione rushed past him.

Harry felt horrible for pushing Hermione. His anger subsided at the thought of him doing more damage to her than he did.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry pleaded. Hermione wasn't one to give the silent treatment. She would do something worse. She would talk to him but give him very short answers. She would also pretend everything was fine. Hermione shot him a glance.

"I know." Hermione answered and then closed her bedroom door behind her.

Harry was now very hungry. He wanted to ask Hermione to come with him to the great hall for dinner. But then he heard a knock on the door. Harry went and answered the door.

"Hungry?" Ron asked Harry smiling. Harry smiled back and followed Ron out of the room.

"Hermione will be fine. She will come down when she's finished punishing you." Ron said laughing. Harry forced a smile back but was still very worried. He never liked when she wasn't pleased with him. It made him sad and annoyed at the same time. Her opinion of him was very important to him and it bothered him that it was.

Harry glanced down the Gryffindor table and saw Katie with Leanne and Angelina. She looked happy and she was smiling. He now felt horrible for the way he acted earlier. Katie was right. Harry had no right to tell her who she could and could not talk to. Harry cringed at the thought of Katie and Malfoy hanging out. Ron noticed Harry's expression.

"What's got you all bothered now?" Ron asked amused. Harry did not smile back.

"Just the thought of Malfoy and Katie…being friends." Harry shuddered at the thought and Ron laughed. Harry continued playing with his food. His mood was curbing his appetite. Apparently his mood had no effect on Ron who was still shoving food into his mouth as fast as possible. Harry only just notice Hermione floating into the hall with Ginny beside her. Ginny made a point to angrily stare at Harry. _Great_ , thought Harry, _now she's mad at me too_.

When Harry and Ron had their fill, Ron invited him to join him in the Gryffindor common room.

"If you just look really sorry, Katie won't be mad anymore." Suggested Ron while they were walking back to the common room. Harry shrugged and muttered "Yeah…". As they walked through the portrait hole a great sense of home and familiarity filled Harry. He definitely didn't realize how much he missed being in this common room. He liked the noise. The noise distracted him. Harry and Ron joined a table where Seamus and Dean were sitting.

"Oh look Dean! Potter has decided to grace us with his presence!" joked Seamus. Harry, who was not in the mood, just sat down next to Dean.

"Hey Harry! Good summer?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah! It was great. America was definitely interesting." Harry said almost like it was rehearsed. Seamus leaned in.

"So I hear you had a bit of a row with your girlfriend before dinner. Its only the first day and you've already screwed it up." Taunted Seamus. Ron and Dean laughed but stopped when Harry did not join them.

"Was only joking Potter. Lighten up!" Seamus demanded punching Harry in the shoulder playfully.

"Sorry. I guess I don't find it all that funny." Said Harry quietly.

"Tell me about it. He shoved Hermione when she tried to help. Talk about hormones." Said a female voice from behind them. It was Ginny. Ginny had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail. Harry never noticed how pretty her brown eyes were. They were a light brown that were also very bright. Harry never really noticed just how pretty Ginny had become. He spent a lot of time over at the Weasley's but only really saw Ginny as Ron's sister and much like a sister of his own. It pained him also when she disapproved of him.

"Oh is that right? Hitting women are we now Potter?" Seamus jested. This time Ron didn't laugh. He looked at Harry, worried that Seamus maybe took it a bit too far.

"Leave him be Seamus. He's had a rough day." Lavender said also joining him. Ron relaxed a bit.

"Harry really needs to learn to just take a joke. Why are you so serious all the time?" Seamus responded. Ginny laughed.

"Come off him now. He might explode at you next!" Ginny warned playfully. Lavender shot Ginny a glare. Harry had stopped listening. All he was thinking about was if Katie and Hermione were going to forgive him.

"Piss off Ginny. You don't need to rub his nose in it." Ron said angrily. Dean glared at Ron.

"I don't think that is called for Ron." Dean said in defence of Ginny. Ginny laughed and put her hands up in defence. Ron was about to get up angrily but Ginny stopped him.

"Fine Fine. I will retreat." Ginny said playfully. Harry finally started listening again.

"What?" That's all Harry could think of saying. He had a feeling he missed more than he thought.

"See? He wasn't even listening!" Ginny said in protest to Ron. Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

"I guess you lot aren't worth his time eh Harry?" Ron asked. Harry faked a laugh.

"Sorry. Got Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. Got a lot on my mind." Harry explained. Ginny's face lit up.

"Great! I'm trying out for the team this year Harry." Ginny announced. Harry smiled at her.

"You'll do great. Ginny's a one to watch out for." Harry said to everyone. Ginny went scarlet. Ginny put a lot of work into training this past summer just so she could be on the team. She loved Quidditch as much as anyone. This was something Harry really liked about her. Also a reason why he's dating Katie. Harry definitely couldn't see himself getting on with a girl who didn't also like Quidditch. Well… except Hermione. She always supported Ron and him at the games. That's all he really wanted from her anyways. It meant a lot if Hermione took time out of her day to do something that wasn't homework.

"Thanks…" mumbled Ginny – still blushing. Dean looked at her looking at Harry. Dean suddenly looked very discouraged.

"I'll be at all the games! Cheering you on!" Dean told Ginny. Ron laughed and gave Ginny a haughty look.

"She's got to make the team first." Ron pointed out. Seamus scoffed.

"Harry'll just put her on the team because she's good looking." Seamus said. No one really found this funny. Ron looked confused. But then Ginny cleared her throat.

"We'll see about that. Why don't you and I have a go on a broom and see whose making jokes then?" Ginny snapped. She turned on her heels and headed upstairs. Harry looked at the time. It was 7:58. He had to meet Hermione to do their first watch with the prefects.

Harry excused himself and Dean followed him. Dean and Ginny were made Gryffindor prefects this year instead of Harry and Hermione. Harry led Dean out of the portrait hole.

"Do you think I should go get Ginny?" Dean asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He had to find Hermione anyways. He figured she'd be waiting for them in the spare classroom they booked for the meeting. Harry decided not to wait and left without Dean and Ginny. Harry saw brown curly hair walking away from him with a great sense of purpose. _Hermione._ Harry thought. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Harry yelled. Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Running late are we Potter?" Hermione said smirking. It appears seeing him pant like a dog was amusing to her.

"Yeah. You know. Seamus talked our ears off." Harry said trying to catch his breath. Hermione smiled looking at how out of breath he was. When they reached the classroom, Harry noticed Hermione had several sheets of parchment in her hands. She must have conjured them from her bag. Harry really needed to learn those spells.

"What are those?" Harry asked her while taking a seat on top one of the desks. Hermione rolled her eyes again at him.

"Schedules. For our rounds. We don't need all 8 prefects every night. That would be ineffective. I propose that we have two a night and one night where it is just me and you. I also made these." Hermione conjured ten round pieces of metal, "These are to alert us to any situation where any prefects or we need any extra help. They will burn in your pocket and glow red when they are activated." Hermione explained. Harry took one of the coins and put it in his pocket.

"Brilliant Hermione." said Harry grinning at her. But before Hermine could respond in walked in the eight prefects. Hermione took charge and handed out the schedules and the coins to everyone and Harry just watched her and occasionally nodding at the orders Hermione was barking out. The first shift was for Slytherin's prefects. The two Slytherin students groaned while they took their coins and they ushered out to monitor the corridors. While the other prefects were fanning out of the room. Harry thought it best, while he had Hermione alone, to apologize again.

"Hermione…" Harry began but Hermione put her finger to his mouth.

"I know Harry. Your apology is accepted. Can we move on now?" Hermione explained. She exited out the room leaving Harry alone. Harry was getting very annoyed. He apologized three times now. How can she accept his apology and still freeze him out?

Harry took a deep breath and left the classroom as well.

When Hermione was walking she heard voices from around the corner. It was two females. It sounded like Katie and Angelina. They were talking very harshly only a bit louder than a whisper.

"When are you going to finally tell him Katie? After today you know he will be extra suspicious!" Angelina asked. It sounded like Katie was crying.

"I just can't. If he found out, it would be over for sure. It was just one night. I just missed him." Katie said through sobs. Angelina sighed.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't find out about you and Draco. You know it will break him if he hears it from someone else." Angelina said softly. Hermione froze. What the hell did she just hear? No. It must be a mistake. She must have heard them out of context. Her mind was racing. This was one bit of information that she did not want to retain. She froze even more when she saw Katie and Angelina turning the corner.

Katie's face went as white as Hermione's.

 _[AN: I know Angelina is supposed to be graduated by now as she is the same age as Fred and George but in this story she is the same age as Katie (which is one year older than Harry)]_


End file.
